Behind Closed Doors
by Curlypubes
Summary: My version of what happens after Aaron invites Jackson back to smithy to take the next step in their relationship. Chapters 2 & 6 are rated M
1. Behind Closed Doors

**Behind Closed Doors**

The silence wasn't making things any easier. Aaron and jackson were sitting uncomfortably beside each other, Aaron's face riddled with panic and Jackson's with worry. Aaron wanted this moment to happen, thats why he asked the builder back to his, but it was his first time with a bloke and he still hadn't fully adapted to being gay so his discomfort was understandable.

"We don't have to do this if you don't wan- . . if your not ready", Jackson said quietly.  
Aaron knew if he didn't take the step now that there would never be such a perfect moment again, and he was reassured when he turned to face the builder's warm welcoming eyes. No words were needed, Jackson knew Aaron wanted to do this, but he knew that he would probably have to initiate most of the actions because Aaron wasn't used to this, and didn't want to go first.

They slowly leaned in towards each other and their lips touched gently. Neither of them pulled away for a few minutes. It was just a simple kiss but both of the lads were filled with a sense of euphoria that they didn't want to break. Still kissing, Aaron placed his hand on the couch while angling his body to get a better shot at the rugged man's mouth. Oblivious that Jackson's hand was already there, Aaron's hand covered Jacksons. Aaron felt a slight sense of panic but he didn't move his hand nor did jackson. Jackson, in fact, realligned his hand so that their fingers were interwoven.

They pulled away to catch their breaths. They never took their eyes off each other during that moment. "So is that a yes to you being ready?", the builder smirked. Aaron breathed a laugh and in that moment Jackson had managed to make him feel so comfortable, as if this was all so natural that Aaron knew he wanted to be intimate with Jackson tonight. Aaron didn't respond to his question/statement but instead locked his mouth onto Jackson's, this time now more passionate than the last. Their tongues rubbed against each other and their lips became rougher against each other, clearly getting into the moment.

They pulled back again and Jackson made another whitty comment: "Take that as a yes then". Aaron just smiled and stood up, still holding Jackson's hand, he shifted his head towards the stairs to symbolise going to the bedroom. Jackson didnt need to think twice and he got up off the couch and allowed Aaron to lead him up the stairs.

Aaron became nervous again as he closed the door behind Jackson. He waited facing the door for a second, his eyes closed thinking to himself if he could still go through with it. Jackson, who was now sitting at the edge of Aaron's bed assured Aaron it would be ok and that he would go easy on him. Silence filled the room again.

"Did it hurt?" Aaron asked randomly, breaking the silence. "Your first time I mean"

"A little", the builder replied, "but it was more pleasure than pain, and it gets much better as you go on. It also helps if ya use the aul condom and lube combo."

"Shit!" Aaron blurted. He remembered that he had neither of those and was now panicking but he couldn't help smiling when he turned to face Jackson who had now pulled a condom out of his wallet.

"Never leave the house without one, ya never know when you might lucky. Don't carry lube around with me though. That would be a bit awkward. It would probably bulge through my trousers, bit like something now" Jackson teased. Aaron blushed when he quickly stared at Jacksons crotch to find that Jackson was only messing.

"Oh wait" the mechanic wondered, "Paddy has this Johnsons baby cream thing in his room that he uses for dry skin and its really smoo-" Aaron stopped mid sentence when he realised this conversation wasn't much of a turn-on. "I have some cooking oil downstairs then, I guess that would be the best thing" he said trying to quickly dismiss his last statement. Jackson just laughed and nodded, suggesting the oil would be a good idea.

When Aaron hurriedly came back up with the oil, Jackson was standing there topless with only his Jeans and boxers on. He was standing beside the posters in Aaron's room. "I always thought I could be a model. What do you think Aaron, am I better than this bimbo here, although she has bigger boobs", Jackson mocked, trying to ease Aaron a little. And it had worked. Aaron laughed off the joke and sat down on the bed, followed by the builder.

"Yano if you oiled my body down with that I'd probably make a really good rendition of that Mr. October in the garage", Jackson laughed. Aaron burst into laughter too but was abruptly distracted when the image Jackson had just painted made his jeans feel a little uncomfortable. Jackson noticed this and Aaron noticed that Jackson noticed. Aaron immediately blushed with embarrassment and started cursing in his head. "Hey", Jackson said, "don't be embarrassed . . . me too", he nodded his head towards his jeans and it was obvious both of them were aroused at this point. "Now we're getting somewhere" Jackson commented.

Aaron now felt more comfortable with the situation, despite his jeans being uncomfortable and it was obvious by their body language that they were both ready to go. Jackson seized the opportunity with a kiss, dominating Aaron's mouth with his tongue which Aaron was more than happy to allow.

"Is this ok", Jackson asked, trying to make sure Aaron was still okay with this, while also placing his manly hands at the tip of his boxers.

"Yeah, just one thing though . ."

"What?"

"Can I really oil you down?"

"Of course, but I get to do you too"

Jackson played with the lid of the cooking oil while Aaron took off his top and lay down on his bed. He couldn't help smiling and he loved it. He thought of how silly he was on the couch and how excited he was now. Even though he didn't know what to expect, Aaron knew he would enjoy this.

TBC


	2. My First Time

**My First Time**

Jackson was now glimmering from the oil and he put the last touches on Aaron's body, rubbing the smooth silky liquid all down Aaron's torso and over his soft juicy nipples. Jackson put the oil on the bedside table beside the condom. Both lads were in just their boxers now. They took a moment to take each other, both golden and radiant with the oil helping define their well built bodies.

Jackson lowered himself down to Aaron and they kissed. They were both putting a lot into it but they were both more focussed on the feeling of their moist bodies sliding off each other. The feeling almost made both of them cum already. Aaron couldn't believe how relaxed and happy he was but he wasn't going to complain. As Jackson lifted himself off of Aaron, Aaron took the tip of Jackson's boxers in his firm hands and peeled the boxers from Jackson's waist to reveal his rather hard penis pointing straight at Aaron.

"Wow" . . Aaron wasn't sure if he said that out loud or in his head but Jackson was too concentrated on removing Aaron's boxers anyway and he too was very pleased at what he saw. Jackson lay on top of Aaron again, kissing and biting his neck passionately and then returning to Aaron's soft, wet lips and playful tongue. Both of their hardened members were becoming oily too as they rubbed off each others bodies.

Jackson began to get lower and lower with his kisses. He stopped at Aaron's nipples to give them at good piece of his mouth and then he moved down to lick Aaron's developing six pack. With that, he grabbed Aaron's dick with his firm hold and began to stroke it gently. Aaron's eyes rolled to the back of his head on first touch. Jackson's grip was so manly and the oil had made his penis so smooth. It was a great combination. It got even better when Jackson wrapped his lips around the head of Aaron's dick and slowly started to lift his head up and down. Aaron called out Jackson's name which kind of embarrassed the mechanic at first but his mind easy slipped back to the sight of Jackson working wonders with his mouth on his dick.

"Wait not yet, I'm gunna cum", Aaron moaned. "I wanna savour this".

"Who says we only have to do it once tonight", Jackson remarked, bringing a further smile to both of their faces, but Jackson stopped working his magic with his mouth anyway.

Jackson went to grab the condom from the bedside table but Aaron grabbed his arm and pushed his hands against Jacksons rock hard abs. Then he put his hand on Jackson's rock hard dick. "My turn to have a little fun first". Jackson smiled but immediately jerked his head back in pleasure when Aaron started tugging away at the builder's finest tool. Aaron finally engaged the builder's dick with his mouth. It was so big Aaron couldn't fit the whole thing in but he made a good stab at it. Then he spent a bit of time licking the head of Jackson's dick which shot shivers all through Jackson's body.

"Ok now I'm gunna cum. Can I get the condom now of do you want me to jizz all over your face", Jackson panted.

"Wouldn't mind either", Aaron breathed.

Jackson reached for the condom anyway and Aaron lay back on his back. Jackson pulled the condom over his stiff cock and opened the bottle of oil again, to lube the condom up to make it easier on Aaron. He then poured oil into his hand, around his fingers, and started to rub around Aaron's ass crack. The feeling was amazing for Aaron. He was almost in Heaven switching between feeling Jackson's fingers massage his hole and lifting his head to gain a glance at Jackson's still fully hard penis. Jackson slipped one finger into Aaron and he immediately tensed. Shivers went through him as well as thousands of emotions but he loved it. Jackson leaned over Aaron to suck on his glistening nipples again to ease Aaron, while still preparing Aaron's ass, with now two fingers. When he entered the third one, Aaron moaned the words "Oh God" and Jackson lifted his head to see the ultimate satisfied look on his face.

"2 things", Jackson said, "One, God won't help you now, I'm gunna punish you so bad, and secondly, you havn't even felt anything yet!"

Aaron smiled and both of them were staring at each other with a bit of a sex face competition going on. Aaron flung his head back on the pillow while Jackson replaced his fingers with his dick. Aaron moaned straight away. "That's right Aaron, scream your heart out". And the mechanic continued to do so as Jackson's huge member went further and further into Aaron until it couldn't go any further. Once Aaron let his ass fully welcome Jackson's penis, Jackson picked up the pace, pulverising his dick through Aaron's ass. Aaron and Jackson both groaned immensely during the process. Aaron grabbed his own cock and started pulling away. He felt about a thousand sensations at the moment and he had never felt anything this good before in his life.

"Aww I fuckin' love virgin ass" Jackson moaned. Aaron was too distracted by the fast pulse in his cock. Before he knew it, white liquid came flying out of his still hardened member all over his shiny body and into his hands. "That's sexy as fuck!", Jackson stated, takin one hand off one of Aaron's legs to pull Aaron's cum filled hand into Jackson's mouth. "Tell me about it!", The younger lad groaned back. As he said that Jackson's dick began to pulse like mad aswell and both of them screamed with ecstacy when Jackson finally came. Jackson slowly stopped pushing his hips back and forth and now, both panting, they leaned towards each other and kissed again, breathing into each other's mouth everytime their tongues didn't clash. Jackson pulled himself out of Aaron and then lowered his face to Aaron's body. He licked the yound mechanic's spunk off of his oily body and chest.

"Mmm that tastes so good"

"Too bad I didn't get a taste"

"Don't speak so soon", Jackson retorted, peeling the condom of his semi-hard penis and throwing it in the bin. "Theres still a good bit left on here". He suggested his head towards his penis. Aaron leaned forward and put Jackson's dick in his mouth once again, but now with an even nicer flavour than before. As Aaron swallowed Jackson's cum, he regretted all the time he had wasted not having sex with Jackson.

They crawled up under the bedsheets and Aaron put his arm across Jackson's chest, where his fingers played with Jackson's large lush nipples. Jackson put his arm around Aaron's neck and pulled him closer towards him. Both of them lay there wrapped up in each other panting still after the amazing experince they just had.

"Well", Jackson breathed, "Whatcha think. Not bad ay?"

"Ya know what? . . ..Fuckin'.Incredible!"

They both stared at each other and smiled, then leaned in and kissed each other. They lay there in each other's arms before they went to sleep. Neither of them wanted to close their eyes and leave this moment.

"Your right Aaron it was, maybe we can do it again sometime."

TBC.


	3. The Morning After

****

The Morning After

Paddy slouched down the stairs, rubbing his eyes from having just woken up and also bein tired due to the fact he only came in at about 4, after a 'wild' night with Marlon and Rhona. The first thing he noticed was the huge collection of dirty dishes Aaron had left piled in the sink and around it. Paddy became flustered and immediately began mumbling nonsence while charging back up the stairs.

"If he thinks I'm gunna be his slave he has another thing coming . . cheeky git . . . I'll give 'im a piece of my mind!", he continued mumbling.

Charging through Aaron's door he exclaimed "Oi, you, you better get downst-". He stopped mid sentence as he was clearly taken aback by the situation. Jackson, a man Paddy knew very little about, but at the same time knew Aaron's feelings towards him, was now lying wrapped in Aaron's arms. The pair were 'spponing', and Aaron was the big spoon at this moment, however both were still asleep. Sure they had been getting a bit close in the pub but Paddy never expected them to even share a kiss last night, let alone walk in on them both presumably naked the next day. Although Paddy could only see from the middle of their chests up. They both looked so peaceful, smiles on both of their faces, and Paddy's face turned from anger to awe, still with a hint of shock and confusion though.

Only a few seconds had actually passed since Paddy charged through the door and Jackson slowly came around. His eyes flickered before opening immediately at the sight of a burly silhouette standing in front of him. He was taken aback and flung his head back in panic, ultimately whacking Aaron's forehead with the back of his head. Aaron now woke up immediately to see a panicked Jackson and a stunned Paddy. Paddy still hadn't made any effort to move. Aaron was confused first but he turned to anger and embarassment when he realised Paddy had just walked in on him and Jacskon naked under the covers cuddling.

"What the flippin' 'eck are ya doin in 'ere!", the mechanic shouted, "and cheers for the headbutt there, mate".

"Don't blame me!" the builder retorted, "I opened my eyes to see Paddy standin' there perving on us, how was I supposed to react.

"Yeah Paddeh, ya still 'aven't answered my question. What you even doin' in 'ere?"

"W-w-well I was just h-h-here to to to give out, cause you, you . . and . . the kitchen . .and I was . . ". Paddy realised this wasn't going anywhere. He stopped suddenly, then just walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Jackson chuckled, "He's so cute when he stutters". "Yeah, more like he's so pervy." the mechanic corrected, and he placed his head back on the pillow resuming the initial position him and Jackson were in before Paddy interreupted.

They were cuddling for about an hour, not really talking, except to comment on how amazing the night before was, which was accompanied by a few kisses here and there. Both of them were now fully dressed and ready to start their day - Aaron with community payback followed by work, and Jackson with building Declan's house while trying not to acknowledge the surprising amout of touchin between Declan and Natasha at their "meetings". The lads skipped down the stairs, both obviously in good moods. Jackson opened the door, turned around to face Aaron and said: "Text ya later yeah?", to which Aaron confirmed with a smile. Jackson gave him a quick kiss on the lips which Aaron returned before the builder rushed out of the house before he was late. Aaron stayed momentarily at the door after Jackson left, placing his forehead against the wooden frame, then turned around to see Paddy in the kitchen slurping on his bowl of Wheetabix.

"Well if it isn't peeping Tom getting up to his old tricks again eh?", Aaron teased.

"Shut up, I didn't mean to walk in on y- well . . I didn't know _he_ would be in there. I only wanted to give out at you for that bloody mess you left there last night, which by the way I'm still not cleaning up."

Aaron attended to the dirty dishes while Paddy continue to press the teen for answers. It was hard to tell how Aaron was feeling from his point of view.

"So you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldnt I be?"

"Dunno .. just cause. . . I dunno. . ."

"Look, I know what your thinkin' Paddeh but its fine. Honest. It was bound to happen at some point and I don't regret it."

"Still a bit too soon though, don't ya think?"

"Nah not really. It just felt . . . right? yano?"

Paddy did know what Aaron meant and the smile on the young lad's face clarified that. He was happy for them. Especially for Aaron, because aaron deserved to finally be happy.

* * *

Aaron had finished his community payback and was now half way into his shift at the garage. Only he and Ryan were there.

"Oi, muppet, want a brew? I'm putting one on", Ryan asked.

"Na your ah-right"

"Well good, cause we're out of milk anyway. Best go down and get some then."

"Na you stay here I'll go get it", Aaron offered. Ryan had noticed Aaron had been smiling the whole day, which was a rare sight to see!

"You've been awfully chirpy today. Finally hit puberty or somethin'?", Ryan continued to tease.

"Ha ha aren't you funny. But no. Don't ask questions, just enjoy the good mood", he smiled and walked off. His face dropped a little when he heard a loud shriek of a voice and then noticed his mother coming towards him.

"Ello Aaron, 'eard you've been in a right good mood today. Can I get in on that?"

"Leave it will ya"

"Take that as a no then. Has it got summat to do with that Jackson. You'se were quite close yesterday"

"And you'se were quite pervy yesterday, now drop it". Aaron picked up the pace to avoid this conversation with his mother but she kept up the speed too. He stopped when his phone rang and instantly blushed when he saw who was calling: Jackson.

"Eh yeah I gotta take this, talk t'ya later . . ". Aaron walked-ran away from Chas, finally answering the phone when he felt he secured enough distance.

"Bout time, thought you were gunna start ignoring me again.", the husky voice said through the phone.

"No, never. . eh . . I mean no. Eh, heya". They both chuckled. Aaron blushed but Jackson continued the conversation naturally.

"So you busy tonight then?" Aaron's voice quivered as he asked this, still nervous about asking Jackson on a date but anxious to see what he would say.

"Aww can't mate sorry. Promised a friend I'ld go with her to some reunion party. Sorry again", Jackson sounded very apologetic and also very sad he couldn't spend time with Aaron, but of course they wouldn't see each other every day anyway.

"Alright yeah, no bother I guess. So eh, why d'ya call me then like . . ?"

"Dunno, to chat or somethin'?", Jackson laughed, "Is that okay?

"Yeah yeah, thats . .great." Aaron leaned against the wall of a building, a smile now deepening on his face. Jackson was calling just to talk to him. He had texted him and stuff before, but this seemed so sweet. He couldn't see, but Jackson was smiling on the other end too.

"If your not busy with work and payback tomorrow, maybe we can watch a movie or something. Got that Dog Day Afternoon one here in me flat, if ya want to come and watch it with me?"

"Eh. . .", Aaron paused, the smile on his face deepening even further and he couldn't help it. " Yeah that sounds great mate, cya then."

TBC


	4. Just Say Yes

**Just Say Yes**

Jackson was sat on a bench across from the newsagent eating a sandwhich, by himself. The seat was surrounded by a few shrubs but the seat and it's occupants were still noticeable by people passing by. Aaron was intersecting from his payback to his job when he noticed Jackson sitting there. "On your break or summat?", he asked, making any excuse to start a conversation. Jackson laughed, "What gave it away, the sambo?"

Aaron now sat down on the bench to keep his - close mate(?) - company. He sat with a bit of a distance between him and Jackson because he still wasn't confortable with being all lovey dovey in public, and Jackson sensed this but didn't comment, instead he asked a question which made Aaron riddle with nerves and even Jackson himself too.

"So, where are we going with this?". Aaron knew exactly what he meant but he still tried to dodge the bullet. It wasn't that he was scared of starting a relationship with Jackson, in fact, there was nothing he wanted more. He was just afraid to say it and he was afraid of not being able to be intimate with Jackson in public, at least at the moment.

"Well your gunna finish your sambo and then I reckon we both head to work?". Aaron's attempt was easily dismissed by Jackson's expression. He furrowed his eyebrow as if to say 'nice try'. "Seriously Aaron, I'm not trying to scare ya but I just wanna know are we actually going anywhere or is there even a chance of a relationship with us, or am I just your first time experience thing?"

Aaron tensed completely. He was never one for saying the right thing and this was most likely going to be the case here too. He tried to think of what to say but also tried not to take too long, which just panicked him further. "Eh, look, mate .. er, Jackson, I guess we could like, well I wouldn't mind being -". He was cut off by a voice. Jackson thought someone was squeaking the air out of a baloon, but no, it was just Chas. Aaron tensed even further now. The situation couldn't get worse. Or could it? She sat smack bang in the centre of the two men and within her first few words she let on that Paddy had revealed the fact that the two of them had slept together.

"I swear I'm gunna kill Paddeh", Aaron muttered under his breath. Raising his voice he added, "Yeah, mum, don't you have to be getting to the factory."

"Oh, no its okay, I can spare a few minutes with you guys."

"Lucky us", Jackson murmered but no one heard the comment.

"So . . . ". Chas stretched that word so it lasted about 10 seconds to say it, while tossing her head back and forth to look at each of them. "We'll 'ave to 'ave you 'round to ours for dinner sometime won't we. Get t'know ya a bit. Make sure your good for our Aaron. We can do the aul inspect the boyfriend thing" Chas continued to joke and play but both Aaron and jackson were sat eyes wide open with every muscle in their body clenched. Aaron quickly stared at Jackson, who reciprocated the stare, but then turned to his mam to stop her before she made a bigger mess of the situation.

"No mum, look, we, you, we're not b-, we just need . . ", Aaron mumbled.

"Ooh good point Aaron, maybe you could say that in English now please". Aaron continued to stutter in the awkward conversation and Jackson made an attemp to help but fell into the same trap. "Look, Mrs. Aaron's mam, its eh, its alright, eh, we just, eh, we're." Chas continued to eye them up, as they were both speaking jibberish. Aaron and Jackson glanced at each other then quickly darted back to Chas, trying to think of anything reasonable to say. Jackson made probably the best decision by feigning a reason to get out of there.

"So, yeah, wow, is it half 2 already, shit, Declan will kill me. Better get back but I'll see you- eh, so yeah, see ya later", Jackson gave one final quick opening of his eyes before rushing back to the construction site. "Oh well done mum, you scared him off. Typical of you to ruin everything!" Chas now looked even further confused. She obviously wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but she tried to argue her case anyway. "What the flippin' 'eck 'ave I done", she shrieked, "How bad of me to invite your boyfriend around to help him fit in with the family". Aaron cut her off before she could make things worse for herself: "He's not me boyfriend mum and he won't be now cause of you. Thanks a lot. We were in the middle of discussing what might be a relationship but you have to muck that up by already suggesting china patterns. You wonder why I never let you in on anything." Aaron stormed off to the garage in a huff. He knew Chas had scared Jackson off and possibly ruined his chances with him. At work, Aaron couldn't see Jackson anywhere despite spending most of his shift staring through the windows of Declan's house rather than at the cars he was working on. Great, he must have been avoiding him.

* * *

Aaron was still enraged by the situation earlier. He had been doing so well with Jackson. For once he didn't actually mess it up, which kind of gave him a sense of accomplishment, but he still wanted to work things out with Jackson. He finished his second pint in the pub and decided to call it a day there. He dismissed Paddy and Rhona who greeted him as they walked through the pub, holding the door open for him, allowing him to leave. He buried his head in his phone, writing back to a text Victoria had sent him about panicking for her exams, and if she should leave school to take up a career in modelling, which she clearly implied as a joke. There was a collision. Aaron bumped into someone carelessly, whacking his forehead of a taller man's chin. His phone fell to the ground and as he went to pick it up, so did the tall rugged builder who's eyes focussed into the deep blue ones of Aarons. "Sorry mate, wasn't watchin' where I was going." "Your forgiven, neither was I". Their eyes were still focussed on each as they were bent down and as they both reached for the phone their hands touched. Jackson's eyes now began to wander away from Aaron's glare and he let Aaron take the phone and stood back up. Aaron followed, shoving his phone in his pocket, ignoring Victoria's text, and once again focussed into the deep brown eyes of Jackson.

"Look sorry bout earlier, yeah?", Aaron began to ramble. "No its ok, I have something I wanna say anyw-". Aaron interrupted the builder so he could continue rambling nonsense. "You don't have to say anything. I understand", he now started to slow down and his eyes fell to the floor. "I know what me mam said earlier freaked you out. It did me and all but I never meant to freak you out. I know you probably don't want to get involved with me and all the shit that goes on around here. I don't blame ya. Sorry it had to be so . . . ".

Aaron searched for a word but he didn't need one. Jackson place his thumb and index finger on Aaron's chin and lifted his head up so their eyes could meet. "You probably should have let me go first before you started rambling there, Aaron", Jackson laughed.

"Why, what were you gunna say?"

"Well, what I was gunna say was, and I'm still gunna say it is that . . . . I'm absolutely crazy about you". Aaron's eyes opened wide and he stared blankly at Jackson's face. He couldn't help the "Oh!" that slipped out of his mouth but Jackson continued his heart-felt speech. "When your mam said that, yeah it was a little weird, but it didn't scare me. Well actually no it did, but that's something I'ld definitely hold open as a possibility for the future. I would love to get involved with you and the 'shit' around here because its interesting and your intersting. And your well fit in your overalls." Jackson mumbled the last comment and then laughed. Aaron couldn't help but laugh too. His heart was racing at this point and he could almost cry at jackson's speech.

"So, what exactly are you trying to say?" Aaron pressed the older man for a direct answer.

"What I'm trying to say is, I would honoured, if you, Aaron Livesey, would be my boyfriend." Aaron foze once again. The words melted his insides and he got all gooey, but then tried not to show it. He was still dumbfounded and now Jackson's smile slowly shrunk as Aaron took his time, but it never shrunk to anything less than a smile, which Aaron loved.

In an attempt to say something but not any direct answer as he didn't know what to say, in shock, he just said: "Flippin' hell, what do I say to that"

"Just say yes", the builder inclined.

"-Yes!"


	5. Open Up

**Open Up**

It wasn't long until Jackson would come and pick Aaron up, and bring him to his apartment for their first proper date. It was only a movie which Aaron knew nothing about but he was more interested in the company of his - dare he say it - boyfriend. Paddy was on call and Rhona had finished her shift so the house was empty. There was a knock on the door. "Shit, already!" Aaron was worried because he still hadn't dolled himself up fully. He ran to the door anyway, not wanting to keep Jackson waiting and opened it.

"Alright, mate", Adam appeared from behind the door with his little smile, greeting Aaron oblivious to the fact he had a date.

"Oh, thank God, its only you. Come on up."

"Yeah nice to see you too, mate," adam remarked, following Aaron up the stairs and into his room.

Aaron ripped of the shirt he was wearing, deciding it was too formal for what was in store for him. "Oi mate don't know what you have planned but don't get any ideas. I only called around for a game of modern warfare or summat". Aaron rolled his eyes and put on a black sweater, pulling and prodding it at different places trying to make himself look sharper. "Yeah look sorry, you can play the xbox by yourself if you want but I've got a . . . eh, I'm going out tonight . ."

"Oh right, ya never said, who with?"

"Eh, Jackson, I think."

"You think? Not very organised are you?" Adam could read Aaron like a book and he could now tell from Aaron's face what was going on. "Ohhhhh. You've got a date. Well in that case I suggest you take your jeans out of your boots, don't think Jackson likes the chav look."

"On your bike", Aaron responded, trying not to deny that he had a date but trying not to admit it either. Adam laughed and stared at Aaron, trying to get him to look at him. "Why you being so closed off mate, you know you can tell me anything. We're best mates. Did I tell ya about the time the time Scarlett fell off the bed after she had an orgasm, I was that good. She was well embarrassed though." Aaron made a face that said 'I did not need to know that' but he quickly laughed at the image that came into his head.

"So is Jackson your boyfriend then?" Aaron avoided the question by holding up two bottles of aftershave, suggesting for Adam to pick one. Adam repeated the question anyway and Aaron tried to pluck up the courage to just say yes. Instead he mumbled some nonsense but was interrupted when Jackson arrived and knocked on the door.

Aaron ran down stairs again to see his boyfriend - see, it was easy to say in his head - and couldn't help but smile at the first site of the muscular builder who was standing on the threshold. They greeted each other with smiles and then Jackson nodded towards his van and started walking towards it. Aaron grabbed his keys and went to follow jackson who was now halfway down the garden.

"Have fun with your boyfriend on your date, mate". Adam shout-whispered this from the top of the stairs so Aaron could hear it and Jackson couldn't. The comment made Aaron instantly tense up but he turned around to Adam and smiled, a kind of smile that accepted what Adam had just said.

* * *

"So what's this movie even about?" Aaron asked, taking a seat on the couch, still quite uncomfortable because he was in new territory. It was a nice apartment and nothing in it would suggest anything about Jackson's sexuality, which he loved. Jackson replied to Aaron's question while bending down to put the disc in the DVD player, allowing Aaron to see the tip of his asscrack, which Aaron never took his eyes off.

"Basically its about this guy who raises money so that he can fund an operation for his partner to get a sex change". Jackson said it so seriously, as that was the subject matter of the film, but Aaron looked at Jackson almost incredulous as if to say, are you serious and then also to say why the hell are we watching this. Jackson sat right next to Aaron, not leaving any space between them. He was obviously more comfortable that Aaron was. Aaron was happy, just nervous. His heart was beating fast and he just had to get used to the idea of being close with Jackson, and he liked that idea.

It was about 10 minutes into the movie and Aaron was already bored out of his witts. Jackson on the other hand was enjoying it. He noticed Aaron's discomfort from the corner of his eye so he feigned a cheesy yawn so that he could put his arm around Aaron. Aaron laughed off the gesture but then held onto Jackson's hand which was now overlying Aaron's chest. Almost an hour into the film the pair had become a little more comfortable. Jackson leaned back a bit against the rest on the couch and Aaron leaned on top of him, sort of lying down on him. When Jackson realised Aaron had been watching him more than the movie, he switched the DVD off.

"No good then?"

"Honestly, it was shite!"

"Alright well what do you wanna do then?", Jackson's question made Aaron think he implied sex but Jackson put a stop to that idea by a suggesting something to do first.

"Wanna just talk?"

"Alright sure. About what?"

"Rainbows and flowers", Jackson joked, adopting a camp voice which made Aaron laugh. They went silent though as neither thought of anything to say within the next few moments. Instead they got more comfortable and Aaron now placed his head on Jackson's chest. That didn't last long though when Jackson piqued his interest by saying: "Yano, you never told me how you feel"

"You what?"

"The other day, when I asked you to be my boyfriend, and I told you I was crazy about you and that you're great and you're fit in your overalls. But you never told me how you feel."

"Oh right, well, eh . . . I like you?". Jackson stared at him and replied monotonely: "Oh stop, you spoil me". Aaron had lots he could have said about how he felt with Jackson. He probably could have made Jackson cry it would be so heart felt, but he couldn't heave his heart into his mouth. He wasn't ready for this, but he wanted to be. "C'mon Aaron give me something", the builder pressed.

"Youre, fit, in your . . .builders outfit?" That was the best Aaron could do.

"I don't really wear the builder's outfit" Jackson was hoping Aaron could tell him something. He knew the teen was a bit challenged with expressing emotions but Jackson was just as nervous about the relationship. He really liked aaron and wanted it to work but he needs Aaron to tell him something, anything, that will make him confident in this relationship.

"Oh right," Aaron continue to ramble, he was so nrvous of not sounding sappy that he let his mind say whatever. "Well you should wear it. You would like nice in it. Then again you can pull anything off." Aaron kind of cringed but he knew it wasn't bad. He could have said something much more embarassing. Jackson was also happy with the comment. He knew thats the best he would get out of Aaron and it was okay. It was a sweet comment. Not only did he say he was sexy but the way he said it was sweet and sincere. They both got back to their comfortable positions on the couch. Jackson lying back against the rest and Aaron with his head on Jackson's chest. They played with each other's hands while lying there in silence, both smiling at how great the moment was, despite its simplicity, and how great just being with each other is.

"You know, if your lucky, I might start wearing the builder's outfit and if you're really good I might even let you play with my tools."

* * *

**Additional note:** For those who are concerned, the next chapter will have explicit rated M content so if you're not into that, you've been warned, and it wont affect the story. And if you are into all that . . . enjoy! ;)


	6. A 'Hard' Days Work

**A 'Hard' Days Work**

It had to have been the hottest day in summer. Aaron was looking forward to work today, mainly because he planned to surprise Jackson with a nice visit during the day, so much so, that he was wearing absolutely nothing under his overalls. Nobody noticed though because he had them zipped up fully, obviously. He was further motivated to carry out his plan when he noticed Jackson come out of the house to go to his van, wearing only the luminous builder wastecoat over his torso. As Jackson turned back around to go into the house, he noticed Aaron staring and gave him a wink before going back inside. Aaron was paying more attention to the well defined six pack peeping out of Jackson's builder gear.

It was Aaron's lunch break so he popped in through the front of the house when Cain and Ryan weren't looking. He heard Jackson upstairs so he followed the noise only to find Jackson in a fairly empty room, apart from a few planks of wood and some screws. On top of that, Jackson was bent over hammering a plank into the ground, and the top of his asscrack could be seen from his jeans. Aaron immediately thought how he'd like to hammer into that, which started to turn him on, but he snapped out of it because he had other things in mind. Aaron creeped up behind Jackson, who was now stood up, and slid his arms around Jackson's back to his waist, pulling himself closer to the back of Jackson's body and giving him a kiss on the neck.

"Mmm, I sure hope this isn't Declan", the builder mused, who then turned around to meet Aaron's lips with his own in a nice gentle kiss. "Why can't you be this comfortable in public? We'd have so much more fun". Aaron ignored the question but adressed the statement to distract Jackson. "Maybe you should just worry 'bout the fun we're gunna have now". Jackson smiled and gave the mechanic another kiss, which Aaron turned into a passionate one.

"Wait, my condoms are down in the van, back in a sec". While Jackson was gone Aaron unzipped his overalls and lowered them so that he was now topless, much to Jackson's satisfaction when he came back. Jacskon grabbed Aaron and embraced him in yet another passionate kiss. They're tongues were rubbing so much and the moment was so intense that Aaron didn't even feel Jackson lower him to the ground. As they continued to kiss, Jackson lowered Aaron's overalls further until they were over nothing, and Aaron unzipped Jackson's jeans and removed them along with his boxers. He kept the builder's jacket on though because he thought it was quite kinky.

Jackson began to stroke Aaron's extremely hard cock and although the feeling was great, he protested: "Nice try, but its my turn this time". He filpped Jackson onto his back and began to kiss his neck and his chest, while also licking and biting on his large soft nipples.

"Ouch"

"What? I'm not even biting that hard."

"No, I think I have a splinter in my ass"

"Suck it up, you're meant to be a big strong builder. And anyway your gunna have something bigger in your ass in a minute so get used to it!"

"Quiet you or I'll have to gag you!"

"Go for it". Jackson accepted Aaron's challenge and put his hand on the back of his head, forcing his head onto the builder's muscly torso. Aaron first felt the structure of Jackson's abs with his tongue, then Jackson had forced his head lower so that now Aaron's head was on Jackson's head. Aaron rolled down Jackson's foreskin with one hand while cupping his warm juicy balls with the other. Aaron began to lick around the head. He like it better with the foreskin down. Now though, he was putting as much of Jackson as he could down his throat as he started to pick up the speed. He felt Jackson beginning to pulse in his mouth but made no attempt to pull away, despite Jackson moaning "Ah stop, I'm gonna cum". Jackson came all in Aaron's mouth and Aaron made sure he devoured all that Jackson had produced. Jackson went to sit up but Aaron forced him back down.

"I'm not done with yet"

"Fair enough, let me just move this wood"

"Hey, thats my job today" Aaron joked while grabbing onto Jackson's still hardened penis. Aaron took the condom out of the pocket of Jackson's jeans and slipped it on. He didn't bother putting any fingers into Jackson first, he just went straight for it, but Jackson had already had sex so he didn't need it as much. Jackson groaned so much it was a wonder nobody from the garage heard them as the windows were still open. Aaron pulsed through him fast, leaning over Jackson's body to kiss him while he went in and out of the builder's sexy asscrack. It wasn't long before Jackson could feel Aaron's pulse and Aaron came, releasing a loud moan with the ecstacy of the orgasm. He lowered his body over Jackson's again, breathing heavily. They were both gasping for air. The sun was shining through the window in a way that it lit up Jackson's body so beautifully that Aaron just wanted to do him again.

"Sorry mate but I think your lunch break is over. But eh, why not meet me back here again when your finished work, I can show ya all my work. And then have sex . . ." They both smiled and got up off the floor. They began to dress themselves while Jackson escorted Aaron back downstairs. When they got to the end of the stairs Declan and Natasha came out of the front room, Declan with shirt and jeans unbuttoned and Natasha was fixing the belt around her waist. Jackson was dressed but he was still wearing only the builder gear over his torso. Aaron had his overalls on but they weren't zipped up fully. All four of them stood their silently at first, smirking to themselves at the situation. Natasha was first to respond as she failed at holding back her laughter, then she walked out without saying anything. Aaron suggested that he get off but Jackson told him to hang on.

"I hope you'se didn't leave any stains", Declan commented but Jackson returned the comment back at him. When Declan went upstairs Jackson stood with Aaron at the door.

"So I'll see you later then?", he asked, followed by giving him a big smooch on the lips, until Aaron pulled back. "Oi, someone might see".

"So what Aaron, everyone knows your gay now they're gonna have to see you do this sometime". Jackson was right but Aaron wasn't going to admit it. "If you keep pushing comments like that on me I'll be very hard on you!"

"So nothing new there then?" Aaron couldn't help laughing. Jackson continued: "You know, you're good with your wood, maybe you should come work with me." Aaron laughed again but dismissed the comment and said goodbye to Jackson with a pat on the shoulder. Jackson called out to him jokingly: "See you later honeybuns". Aaron should have got mad but instead he laughed to himself, returning to work with the biggest smile on his face.


	7. Cramping Our Style

**Cramping Our Style**

Aaron and Jackson walked back to Smithy together as they were both finished work at the same time, conveniently. It was dark as they both had to work late. From the way they walked back together, no one would ever suggest the two were a couple. Aaron was waiting until he got through the cottage doors before he embraced Jackson, but the thought was hindered when the pair walked in on Paddy and Marlon having 'lads' night in.

"Oh hey," Paddy greeted them, "Wanna play Xbox with us, we're about to play rock band and we need a decent singer". Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled Jackson into the kitchen by his arm but Paddy and Marlon followed them in. "So what you'se doin' tonight?", Paddy pressed. "Probably just go upstairs to stay outta your way. wouldn't wanna cramp your style." Paddy and Marlon laughed and Marlon added: "Hey don't worry about that I'm sure we can teach you a thing or two about being cool". Jackson couldn't hold back his laughter as he watched Marlon's goofy smile while saying that. Aaron also laughed and began to pull Jackson again, towards the stairs.

"Aww c'mon," Paddy stopped them, "We're bored and we feel like getting a bit wild tonight". Aaron was almost embarrassed for Paddy but these were his usual antics. However, the idea of hanging with Paddy and Marlon wasn't so bad when Jackson pulled Aaron to the side and suggested something. "Hey, what would you say if I said we should head down to Bar West and bring these two along. Suprisingly I think they'd fit in better than we do". Aaron was immediately taken aback and furrowed his eyebrows, but quickly came around to the idea, knowing it would definitely be a night to remember. Of course, Paddy and Marlon were up for it and were actually quite excited about it.

* * *

The four men arrived at Bar West and Aaron and Jackson went straight to the bar while the two older men were instantly ecstatic with the song that came on: Madonna-Like A Virgin. The two of them went straight for the dance floor and began to bust a move. Jackson was the first to notice them and spat his beer out with laughter. Aaron cringed first but joined in on mocking them. "They're dancing like gay retarded sharks", Jackson commented. Aaron and Jackson had a great time mocking Paddy and Marlon for almost an hour until the two older men finally grew tired and joined the two younger men at the bar.

"Phew, I'm exhausted now," Marlon said just before he was approached by a transvestite who tapped him on the back and said: "You to make a fabulous couple!" Paddy and Marlon stared back and forth stuttering until the transvestite left and then they found the situation quite humourous. Aaron found it strange that Paddy and Marlon were more comfortable than him and Jackson.

The four men continued to hang out, playing a game of pool which Aaron and Jackson made little effort at, so they lost and Paddy and Marlon danced in celebration, further embarrassing themselves. There was still about an hour left until last orders and Jackson and Aaron hadn't been so close tonight because of mocking the other two the whole night. Still at the end of the pool table, Jackson leaned over to Aaron and planted a nice big smooch on Aaron's lips, but Aaron pulled away after a few seconds, realising that Paddy and Marlon were watching them.

"Jackson!", Aaron said embarrassed while dropping his head to the floor. "Flippin heck Aaron we're in a gay bar and I thought you were comfortable enough in front of Paddy and Marlon . . . well he's weird." Aaron realised he was over reacting but to make it up to Jackson he insisted they head back to Smithy for some alone time while Paddy and Marlon were distracted having quite a good time in the gay bar. Jakson agreed and the pair got their coats and left. They didn't even have to sneak past Paddy and Marlon. Paddy told them that he was having a good time and didn't want to call in a night there and then so that they could go on without them.

* * *

Outside the bar Jackson went to take some money out down the road while Aaron ran back inside to pee. When Jackson had taken the money out he turned around to see none other than bad boy Wayne from Aaron's community payback standing right behind him.

"Ah, I thought I smelled queer". Jackson dismissed the comment and walked back towards the bar to get Aaron, but Wayne grabbed his arm. "Oi, you gonna run away now just cause you aint got your little bum buddy to keep you safe." Jackson went right into Wayne's face and said: "Watch it, you". "This is probably turnin' you on init?" Wayne retorted and Jackson refused to stoop to such lows, so he went back to getting Aaron. Wayne, however, still wasn't finished with him. "Don't think you can just walk away from me like that. You wanted to fight that time at the garage so fight me now. If your not too scared".

Aaron was now finished in the jacks and had come outside only to see what was happening. He quickly made his way over to the scene, standing a bit behind Jackson to listen to their conversation. Neither Jackson or Wayne saw Aaron.

"Yeah I didn't think you would fight me, you're too much of a faggot!". Aaron became enraged and clenched his fists but the conversation continued.

"Look, mate, why don't you do us both a favour and do one. I'm not afraid to fight you, you scrawny shit. I'm just not an idiot."

"That's right, you're a puff!". Jackson rolled his eyes and went to turn around but Wayne grabbed him and went to take a swing at him. Aaron immediately saw this and jumped in before Wayne could get his fist to Jackson's face. He punched the scumbag across the face which knocked him down, and began kicking away at his stomach.

"Aaron-", Jackson tried to get his attention but failed. Aaron was in too much of a rage to listen to him.

"Who are you calling a puff when you can't even take a punch you wanker!" Aaron continued to rip into Wayne but Jackson pulled Aaron off him when Jackson finally snapped out of shock. "What the hell are you doing Aaron!".

"Did ya not here what he was calling ya, what he was saying! He deserved to be hit!" Jackson didn't care what Aaron had to say and quickly hauled a taxi, shoving Aaron into the back seat and getting in beside him. They didn't speak at first. Aaron could tell Jackson was mad by the way he was biting his nails and shaking his head.

"You can be such an idiot at times, d'ya know that Aaron. I can't believe how mad I am at you right now".

"You're welcome . . ." Aaron remarked.


	8. I Love You, You Idiot!

**I Love You, You Idiot!**

Jackson didn't say anything for the rest of the journey, just sat there angrily. He got the taxi to stop at his place first and got out, not expecting Aaron to follow. "Right, heres my share of the money, keep the change".

"Wait, I'm not leaving without ya"

"Well your not coming into my flat either"

"Try and stop me", Aaron muttered.

He followed Jackson up to his apartment ignoring his angry sighs. Jackson tried to close the door before Aaron got there but Aaron barged through.

"Just here me out yeah?" Aaron tried to reason.

"What is there to hear? That your a moron? That you're sorry you've practically just ended our relationship?"

"What, how? One little fight and your saying we're over? Am I really not worth that much to you?"

"Don't be daft Aaron you're worth more than anything to me, I only mean that because you've practically just sent yourself to prison. You're still on community service and no doubt that Wayne is gunna jump on this oppurtunity to bust you!" Aaron had forgotten about prison, but even when he came to realise it after Jackson mentioned it, he was still more concerned with keeping him and Jackson together.

"He might not. He might just leave it alone. I could always kill him so he won't say anything"

"Ah, I see now your making sense . . Just get out Aaron." Aaron refused to go and instead walked over to Jackson and tried to calm him down. He grabbed the builder's muscular arms but Jackson fought his hands away. "Don't even think about it Aaron. I'm well to mad at you to even look at you."

"Why are you makin' such a big deal outta this, you're not the one who might be going to prison."

"Yeah but I might be losing my boyfriend. I know your a lot to work with Aaron but I was finally getting close to you and we were finally going somewhere and you actually hadn't screwed up in a while, and then you do this and ruin everything. Well done mate."

"Oh right ye what about me. I try to do something nice by protecting my boyfriend and as a result I might lose him and end up going to prison which means Wayne will win. You're not the only one whose grievin' mate."

They argued a little while longer, basically repeating the same things over and over. Both of them were still standing up. Jackson was pacing a particular circle in his apartment while rubbing his mouth and chin with one hand, while the other was placed on his hip. Aaron stood still, figiting his while trying to explain himself to Jackson.

"Why would you do this Aaron. I mean you didn't fight him at the garage and now you do." Jackson seemed like he was about to cry but then his voice picked up and he sounded angry. "Well Aaron, were you trying to mess up this relationship, huh? Were you trying to upset me? You say you were trying to protect me but you knew what the consequences would be so WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT AARON!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Aaron shouted at the top of his voice. Jackson's face immediately dropped but Aaron was too caught up to notice or stop. "Because believe it or not I don't wanna see my boyfriend get hurt. It makes me sick to even think about it. I'll never forgive myself for hitting you and I won't let anyone else do it. I care about you Jackson and I love you so fucking much that I can't help what I do cause you make my head spin and I do crazy things without thinking! So thats why!"

Aaron now realised what he had just said. He stood there completely shocked and frozen. He couldn't believe it either. Jackson had stopped pacing the floor but he still stood there staring at Aaron. His facial expression didn't change. He walked over to Aaron and leaned right into his face. Aaron jumped as he thought Jackson was going to hit him, but the builder squeezed his hands against Aaron's cheeks and kissed him with such passion that Aaron's knees almost collapsed under him. Aaron didn't have time to react as he was still in shock at what he said and now this. Jackson pulled away after about half a minute and whispered in Aaron's face.

"Bout time you opened up. Never thought in a million years that even you could say something like that." Aaron's eyes twitched from Jackson's face to beside him. He was still frozen in shock. "Yeah . . . .I". Jackson smiled and laughed at Aaron's reaction to his own speech and then he leaned in so that his lips touched the rim of Aaron's ear.

"I love you too by the way". Jackson moved in to give Aaron a tight manly hug, which Aaron returned, now coming to terms with the whole situation. He smiled and sighed in relief at Jackson's last words and as he stood there, arms around Jackson with his head lying on the builder's firm shoulder, his heart litterally melted with romance and he squeezed Jackson with such affection, he never wanted to let go.


	9. Trouble In Paradise

**Trouble In Paradise**

Aaron was the first to wake up. His arm lay across Jackson's smooth muscular chest. He stroked his hand gently against the silky skin. It wasn't long before Jackson woke up. "Morning you". "Morning to you too". They leaned in and kissed and then went back to their previous positions.

"Last night was amazing", Aaron sighed.

"You were the one who opened up and said I love you, I just returned it"

"Oh, well I was talking about the sex but that was good too!" They both laughed and then Jackson made an attempt to get out of bed. "Right best get ready for work. Do you want some breakie?". He went to sit up but Aaron pushed his chest, forcing him back down onto the bed. "Not just yet, I wanna stay here for a little while longer." Aaron now rested his head on Jackson's chest and there was no way Jackson was going to break this moment. He would chose it over being on time for work any day.

About a half an hour later they finally made a move and got up. Jackson put on his clothes and went to make some tea. "Ah, my clothes are all manky and worn", Aaron said loudly from the bedroom. "Well here you can wear someting of mine. Thats an advantage of being gay, you can wear your lover's clothes whenever. Just take a look in the closet there. I'm sure you won't have difficulty seeing as you're so used to being in a closet." Jackson grinned and Aaron messingly gave him an evil look and then turned it into a laugh. He pulled out and put on some of Jackson's clothes which wouldn't be his style but they were okay, they looked better on Jackson though.

"Right I should probably go, Cain will have his period if I'm late again, and I'm probably gunna get slagged shitless for these clothes"

"Oi, look who's talking Mr. Tucks-his-trousers-into-his socks."

"Yeah, God Jackson its style, which you clearly wouldn't know from these", Aaron said jokingly while pointing to the clothes he was wearing. "Anyway I'll see ya later yeah? Or at work even?"

"No kiss goodbye?", Jackson mused, not expecting any reaction from Aaron. Normally a comment like this would have freaked Aaron out but after last night and after everything him and Jackson had been through he had no problem with this. Although if Jackson had of said this in the middle of the Woolie or where people were around he still wouldn't kiss him. He leaned in anyway grabbing the collar of Jackson's shirt, pulling him forward and capturing his mouth in a sweet gentle kiss.`

"Wow look at you all lovey dovey. Gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Yeah well don't be expecting anything at work today or when we're out in public, yeah?"

"Don't worry Aaron I told you we'll go at your pace. Anyway after last night and this I think I need to take a breather anyway." Aaron smiled and left for work, giving the builder another quick kiss before he left.

* * *

Jackson had finished at Declan's about an hour ago. Aaron enjoyed the staring contests they had all day but now he had to be focussed on work because of the lack of it he had done all day.

"Oi Nancy, I got a bath date with Charity, don't forget to lock up", Cain said throwing the garage keys to Aaron. Aaron scrunched his face at the idea of Cain and Charity in a bath but dismissed it anyway and got back to work. He spent the next hour by himself fixing a Peugot lost in his thoughts - thoughts of Jackson mostly- that he didn't realise he was being watched. When he finished on the car he decided to call it a day and lock up, returning to home where he would get changed and head over to Jackson's for another great night being in his company. When he got to the front door of Smithy he put the key in the lock, opened the door and put the keys back in his pocket. He stopped on the threshold when he heard a voice.

"Well if it isn't my favourite mechanic". Aaron had heard those words before and liked them, because Jackson was saying them, and saying them with meaning, but this wasn't the case. The voice was lighter, but angrier and more sarcastic. He turned around to see Wayne standing behind him. He had a black eye from when Aaron gave him a dig.

"What do you want", Aaron snapped.

"Ooh its nice to see you too precious."

"Just do one Wayne". Aaron walked into Smithy and tried to slam the door but Wayne blocked it with his foot and charged through the door, making it to the stairs and turning to Aaron who had now shut the door, accepting that Wayne wasn't going to leave so easily.

"Look, what do you want?" Aaron asked again.

"Well you, of course", Wayne sneered sarcastically, placing his hand against Aaron's face, which Aaron slapped away.

"If you don't wanna make that 2 black eyes, then I suggest you leave now mate."

"But what would be the fun in that? And anyway that wouldn't be very clever, afterall if I report you, you go to jail. What a shame that would be. So basically your life stands in my hands. Hmm what should I make you do". Wayne tormented Aaron. He tapped his fingers to his chin pretending to think of a punishment for Aaron. Aaron was nervous because he knew Wayne had the upper hand but he didn't give in.

"Alright look, what is you want from me? Money? You wanna hit me? Fine go ahead you can hit me. Promise I won't tattle." Wayne was angered by that comment but decided to push Aaron further.

"As tempting as that is, I have a better solution. Do me!"

"You what?" Aaron's jaw dropped but he shook it off, assuming he heard wrong.

"You 'eard me. Do me."

"Wait, do you, like, have sex with you?"

"And there was me thinking you were dumb"

"Why would you wan't me to do you? Thought you were straight. Although can't say I'm surprised. I always knew you were gagging for it."

Wayne's face tensed and he moved closer to Aaron to intimidate him. "You're not making things any easier for yourself."

"Well neither are you from the looks of it. I'll have you know I'm a very rough lover. So don't think you'ld wanna get stuck in with me."

"Well I can take the pain. Afterall I am a tough lad arn't I. I can prove I'm not a little baby like you tried to point out at community service. So c'mon Aaron, let's have some fun. I know you'll like it. Sure a cock is a cock to you right, how could you reject that?" Wayne didn't wait for an answer and instead he went up the stairs trying to find Aaron's room, which wansn't hard to find.

"Ha, you're not fooling anyone with your women posters", Wayne jeered.

"Why are ya doin' this Wayne?" Aaron seemed sad now more than angry. He knew Wayne would go through with it and Aaron didn't have much of a choice. Well he did but both choices had horrible endings.

"Revenge, mate. You and your queerfriend think your all that so I figured I'ld take ya down a peg ay. 'Cause see now you could either sleep with me, and face your boyfriend's reaction to that, or you could go to jail, and face your boyfriend's reaction to that. If he would even show that is."

"Yeah he would!" Aaron snapped, trying to defend Jackson's honour. "Look I'm not having sex with ya so you can forget it and get out of my house!"

"Fine, I guess I'ld have more fun at the police station anyway, telling them all about how you made another assault." Wayne was loving this and it was obvious by his expression which was killing Aaron. He went to leave seeing as Aaron didn't accept his offer.

"Wayne wait." Aaron grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving, trying to reason with him. "Don't be a snitch. Is there anything else I can do? Just beat me!"

"Nah, 'cause I know this is what you want the least. Put it this way Aaron, you could let me go, and sleep with Jackson 'til the police come, then its see ya later to bob the gay builder, or you could sleep with me, and then sleep with that bender for as long as you want. Mind you I dunno how happy he'd be if he ever knew we did it. I sure hope he'd never find out". Wayne spat sarcastically, still loving every moment. He could see the anguish pouring from Aaron's face and there was nothing Aaron could do about it. Wayne seized this opportunity to further tensen the teen. He leaned in and kissed Aaron on the lips. Aaron initially flinched but knew he had no choice. He kind of half kissed back and half made no effort. His face reflected discomfort, as if he was sucking on a lemon. Just think how much more sour it would be sucking on Wayne's lemon.

Wayne pulled away and laughed right in Aaron's face. "I knew you couldn't reject it gay boy", he said, walking past Aaron over to his bed while unbuckling his belt. "This is gunna be fun init".

Aaron was still facing the door. He was in complete shock. He had no idea what to do and he was never one for making rational decisions, especially not in situations like these. He squeezed his eyes closed and searched desperately for an answer as quick as he could.

Wayne lowered himself onto Aaron's bed, pulling his tracksuit bottoms off. "Well whats it gunna be gayboy? You comin' or what?"

* * *

**Additional note: **Okay so I'm a bit stuck at this point. I'm indecisive as to whether I should make Aaron sleep with Wayne or not. I have endings to the story either way but still not sure which way to go. So if anyone wants to leave suggestions they'd be much appreciated, otherwise I'll just pick one randomly. Also, I'll take this time to say thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed my fics so far, and sorry that they can be quite long.


	10. Either Way, You Lose

**Additional notes:** Firstly, thanks for reading and for the feedback on what decision to make. Also be warned there is some kind of rated M content in this but its nothing too bad so don't worry if your not into that stuff. Also, in the third paragraph (i think), it says meet*, which in Ireland its how we say snog or making out or whatever term people use, just so you'se know. Otherwise, enjoy. And also the next chapter may very well be the last in this story. :(

**

* * *

****Either Way, You Lose**

"I aint got all day mate" Wayne said, now getting back up off the bed, his trousers still around his ankles. "What's it gunna be gayboy? Aaron was still facing the door, eyes closed trying to find an answer. Jackson was always a sensible guy. What would he do in this situation? Well he wouldn't get himself in this situation in the first place!

Aaron turned around to face Wayne, hoping he could say anything to help his case but all he could manage was a few mumbles. Wayne knew how vulnerable Aaron had become. Aaron always came across as a hard lad but now that his boyfriend and freedom were on the line he had so much to lose and he was really feeling the heat. Wayne once again took advantage of Aaron's vulnerability by torturing the young lad. He had the power to control Aaron at this point. "Arn't you gonna feel me up. Thought all you gay boys jump for joy at any chance of a penis". Aaron was getting increasingly angry but he didn't express it in any way. Wayne further worsened things when he took Aaron's arm and slowly pulled it towards his crotch. Aaron's hand was now shaking with panic but he couldn't fight back. Wayne placed Aaron's hand onto his boxers so that Aaron had a grip of Wayne's package, albeit it felt like a very small package. Aaron didn't move his fingers around but he didn't pull his hand away either.

Aaron was still in turmoil. He couldn't look at the wide grin on Wayne's face because it was just too painful, but Wayne lifted Aaron's head up so that he could see his evil little smirk, and then he leaned in to kiss Aaron again. Once again Aaron couldn't refuse and his face showed extreme discomfort and it was worse this time because Wayne parted Aaron's lips with his tongue, fighting its way through to meet Aaron's tongue. Aaron stood there lifelessly at first, but with being indecisive at what to do, and considering how far the situation had already got, he began to move his tongue around too, much to his dissatisfaction. Aaron and Wayne were now full on kissing, tongues and lips clashing with each other and Aaron's hand was still on Wayne's groin. Aaron pulled away first but not after aboout 2 minutes had past. That had to have been the worst meet* in his life. However, Wayne didn't seem to think so.

"Bet you loved that didn't ya?" he said while now placing his hand over Aaron's jeans, to feel his manhood, which wasn't hard like he had thought it would be. Aaron flinched but once again made no effort to stop it. "I bet that builder can't kiss like me. He looks like he'd be pretty shit in the sack". Aaron became more furious with Wayne. He still didn't really express it but he clenched his jaw a few times. "I also bet he's not as good as me down here" Wayne smirked now pulling down his boxers with one hand and keeping Aaron's hand there with his other, so that Aaron's hand was now in front of Wayne's penis, but not touching it just yet. Wayne was hard, which Aaron found weird, but the thought quickly passed due to a mass amount of things going through his mind. And Wayne was wrong by the way, he thought. He was nowhere near as good as Jackson in that department. Wayne was 'skinnier' and lets just say he didn't carry as much wood as Jackson does.

Wayne was still smirking, loving every moment of Aaron's discomfort and Aaron was becoming increasingly worse in this state. Wayne now took Aaron's hand and wrapped it around his dick. Aaron looked absolutely horrified. "Well go on, tug away", Wayne laughed and against his will Aaron started hesitantly pulling on Wayne's erection, only very slightly though, but enough to make Wayne even happier, and of course, put Aaron in a worse state.

"Yeah that feels good. Well I bet that's what you're thinkin' you queer. Knew you couldn't resist it." Wayne continued to prod at Aaron, and while Aaron was physically prodding at Wayne, Wayne continued to abuse Aaron. "I bet you're the man in the relationship and all." This comment really annoyed Aaron. The one thing he loved about him and Jackson was that they were both proper men, and not 'One of Them', as Aaron put, i.e. overly gay people. "He seems like a bit of a Nancy. I guess its no surprise he's a builder then, he likes to look at men leaning over showing their arses. Dunno what you see in him Aaron, I always pictured you with someone with a little more hardness. Didn't realise you were into Boy George types." Aaron's free hand was not trying not to clench up and he continued to twich his cheek as Wayne pushed him. How dare he say things like that about Jackson. But every time Aaron got close to telling Wayne off, he remembered what that would lead to, and that it would also lead to a life without Jackson.

"I should probably get a condom then" Aaron said quietly, his eyes still resembling disbelief.

"Ooh you too much of a pussy to take it like a man. Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you're the girlfriend." Aaron fought back these insults as best as he could, now taking a condom into his hand and he had began to tear it open while Wayne was slagging him. "So gayboy, what you gonna to me first, fuck me? Let me fuck you? Maybe you'll scream out my name instead of his now. Well what's it gonna be ay? You drinkin' my cum maybe, I know Jackson would love to hear about that. Yeah actually, lets do that first".

Aaron turned around to meet Wayne's glare. He finally plucked up the courage to speak. "No actually, I'ld rather do this", he said, dropping the condom to the floor and raising his fist so quickly that Wayne didn't have time to see it coming. Aaron punched Wayne square in the face which knocked Wayne back and cause his nose to bleed. "Ah, bloody hell" he shouted when he was hit.

Aaron knew he had just made a big mistake but he didn't care. He wasn't going to succumb to Wayne's antics and he was definitely not going to let Wayne talk about him of Jackson like that. Wayne now pulled up his boxers and trousers and approached Aaron, leaning right into his face so that his bloody nose was almost touching Aaron's. "You're really gunna regret that. FAGGOT!" he shouted, storming out of Aaron's room and out of Smithy.

It was a big move for Aaron to make but he was proud of himself for what he had done. Either way he lost but at least he didn't betray Jackson. His eyes immediately swelled up though when he thought of his next few months in prison - without Jackson.

* * *

There was a knock on Jackson's apartment door and amazingly Jackson knew from the knock who it was.

"Get lost Aaron. I waited here for 2 hours for you. I had the place all set up, candles and everything. I ordered our favourite pizza which went cold and was ruined on me and I'm not in the mood to listen to your excuses." Jackson was mad because Aaron had stood him up on their date, so his anger was understandable. However Aaron kept knocking so Jackson reluctantly caved, heading over to the door and quickly and furiously opened it.

"WHAT!" his eyes fell from anger to sorrow instantly when he saw Aaron's face. His head was held in shame and his face was soaked with tears. His fingers were trembling together.

"Woah, woah, c'mon in Aaron, sit down", Jackson said, now comforting Aaron in his obvious time of need. "Here, I'll get you a drink of water" He filled a glass and brought it over to Aaron. Aaron didn't reach out to take it so he left it on the table in front of him. Jackson now sat beside Aaron on the couch, pressin up against him and he put his arm around Aaron's neck. "Hey, look at me, what's wrong?" Aaron didn't answer. He just sat there frozen with tears streaming down his face.

"Is everyone okay? Paddy? Your mum?" Jackson's voice became shaky with worry. Aaron didn't speak but he nodded his head helplessly.

"Well what is it Aaron? C'mon you know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you. Anything, I swear". Aaron looked up to meet Jackson's huge welcoming eyes. He now felt feeling running through his body. Jackson was able to thaw him from his shock with one simple stare and smile.

"You know I love you right?" Aaron said with a quivering voice, fighting back the tears.

"Yeah, of course . . . what, is that it?"

"That's the only important thing", Aaron replied, now leaning his head to rest on Jackson's shoulder where Jackson wrapped both arms around Aaron and comforted him. Jackson felt himself become upset through Aaron's emotions, but he had to stay strong for Aaron. He gave him a light kiss on the top of his head, still hugging the crying mechanic on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here for you", he whispered gently in Aaron's ear.


	11. A Happy Ending?

**Additional Notes:** Firstly, there's a spoiler about Shadrach in this. Anyway, this chapter is taking place after Shadrach dies, which happens 3 days after the last chapter's events. Its after his funeral and people in the village are gathering around for a ceremony to honour him (I don't think this will actually happen in the show, I'm just making it happen for this story). Anyway so all the characters are gathered in the village to celebrate Shadrach. Also, this is in fact the last chapter in this story, but if feedback is good or whatnot, I might continue the story, but in a different fic. Like the next season of a tv show kind of thing. Anyway, enjoy, and thanks for reading and/or reviewing.

* * *

**A Happy Ending?**

"Are you sure you're okay Aaron? You know its okay to cry or feel sad. He is your grandad". Aaron was upset about Shadrach's death but that's not what was really clogging his mind. His mind blinked back and forth from his ordeal with Wayne to his grandad's death, and having to watch his mam sob her heart out as well as many other villagers. Aaron tried to convince himself Wayne was bluffing about telling. Afterall it had been a week already and no police. Jackson was worrying for Aaron too. It sucked for him because he had no idea what was going on, and Aaron had been distant with him this whole week, but Jackson assumed it was now because of what happened with Shadrach.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry just gonna pop over to me mam for a sec, make sure she's doin' alright". Despite their shady relationship Aaron couldn't bear to see his mother cry and wanted to be there for her. Afterall she had been supportive for him during his crisis with his sexualtiy.

"You alright mum?" he asked silently, placing a hand on her shoulder and then pulling her in for a hug. Carl was comforting before Aaron came but decided to let them have some alone time when Aaron came over.

"Oh Aaron", Chas cried out, burying her head into the young man's firm shoulders. "I still can't believe he's gone". Aaron started to feel awkward hugging her but decided not to let go. "I know mum, me too", was all he could say, as now he too couldn't fight back the tears. After a few moments Chas pulled herself away from Aaron, still holding onto his arms, she looked at him and smiled. "Oh Aaron, I dunno what I'ld do without you. Look at us, we shouldn't be crying, we're supposed to be celebrating in Dad's honour" Aaron feigned a smile for her benefit but Chas continued. "I want you to be happy Aaron, so stop denying yourself it with him" she said nodding towards Jackson.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you'se are always out together but no one would ever know you'se were a couple. You'se are so awkward and uncomfortable around each other and you can tell its hurting the poor lad. And I know its hurting you too."

"I know mum but people will -"

"Forget about people Aaron. If I've learned anything recently its that the people you care about, and that care about you, are the only ones worth an opinion. So forget about everyone else and focus on the ones you care about." Aaron didn't respond. Instead he just smiled and walked back to Jackson.

People in the village began to talk about their best memories with Shadrach and funny stories concerning him. The moment became quite romantic and sad though, and now couples and people were comforting each other. Beside Aaron and Jackson, Adam was comforting a crying Scarlett, Carl with Chas, Marlon with Rhona, Nikhil and Masie. Even Victoria and Paddy were comforting each other during this sad time. Aaron and Jackson didn't though. Aaron had listened to his mother's words but he couldn't pluck up the courage to put his arm around Jackson. Jackson didn't do anything either because he promised Aaron they would go at his pace, although Jackson's face showed that he felt awkward and uncomfortable beside Aaron and Aaron noticed this but still couldn't do anything, and then became further upset with himself.

To make things worse, Nicola and Jimmy were now making their speech and what with being newlyweds, their's was about romance and love, which only made Aaron and Jackson more uncomfortable. The pair looked at each other simultaniously, would feign a smile at each other then look away again. One of the times when they had turned to look at each other, Aaron became distracted by a disturbing site. Behind them two was Smithy Cottage and police car had just stopped right outside it. Jackson didn't notice Aaron see it and neither did anyone else because they were at the back of the crowd.

'This was it', in Aaron's head. Time to face the music. He could tell Jackson about everything but he didn't want to upset him. Anyway as far as Jackson was concerned Aaron had still hit Wayne outside Bar West which was due to come back to bite Aaron eventually, although Jackson had forgotten about it completely. Aaron couldn't bring himself to do anything. A goodbye would be too painful. After all the fighting, physically and emotionally, that he had gone through to get Jackson, this was about to put a big end to it, and Aaron couldn't stand it. He was going to face the music alone, and let Jackson move on, because he deserved someone better, Aaron thought.

He desperately wanted to give Jackson a goodbye kiss but he couldn't. However it would've been the perfect timing. At the end of Nicola's speech all the couples in the village embraced each other in a big smooch and of course Aaron and Jackson were the only couple in a relationship not kissing, which made Jackson even more uncomfortable, and Aaron more nervous to try and pick up the courage. He turned to face Jackson who subsequently turned to face Aaron. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly and Jackson opened his mouth as if to prepare for a kiss. Aaron's eyes shifted around the kissing couples surrounding them and as his eyes fell into a deep gaze with Jackson's, he too opened his mouth.

"I left something in Smithy, back in a sec", Aaron said hastily, and then he was so embarassed that he quickly ran back towards the cottage, leaving Jackson alone at the back of the crowd, feeling ashamed of himself. He wasn't quite sure what for. Being gay? Having a boyfriend? It was Aaron not accepting himself that made Jackson doubt himself too, and he hated that, but loved Aaron. It was a catch 22.

So that was it for Aaron, the mechanic thought to himself. He was slowly making his way to the police leaning against their car doors. Jackson hadn't noticed the police car still, as he was always facing the commotion of the celebration.

"Aaron Livesy?" the police woman asked, and Aaron shook his head, which was hanging in shame, to confirm it. The police man continued their rant. "You're under arrest for assault and causing bodily harm to an innocent victim . . " They went on talking their legal nonsense as always but Aaron's mind was more focussed on Jackson. How could he have bottled it. He couldn't even say a proper goodbye. He had fought so much to get to here and he had grown so much, just to give up in the end. And now it was too late. He took one last look at Jackson. He could see the builder's head hanging with sadness and Aaron could never forgive himself for doing that to him. The couples were still going at it and Jackson was standing their alone, without Aaron, which he was going to have to get used to now. A single tear fell from Aaron's eye onto the ground.

". . . will be held against you", the policeman finished his rant and took Aaron's hands together behind his back to cuff him, but Aaron flung his hands out of the policeman's grasp and turned to face the two officers. His face was in shock at what he'd done but he had made a quick decision in his mind and he needed to go through with it. "Hey!" the male officer shouted but Aaron interrupted him with "One sec", before he started running back down the street. The police were quick to follow him but they weren't as fast. Aaron was now sprinting down the road towards the whole village, kissing couples and innocent bystanders.

"JACKSON!", he shouted, trying to get Jackson's attention as quick as possible, but in doing so he got the whole village's attention. Everyone turned around to see Aaron sprinting towards them, followed by two police officers, so everyone was a little taken aback, especially Jackson.

"Aaron what are you do-" Jackson tried to ask as Aaron came close to him but Aaron cut him off in one big kiss. He threw his arms around the builder's neck and held on so tight, squeezing his lips against Jackson's and sticking his tongue into Jackson's mouth so that the pair were full on kissing right in front of the whole village. Everyone was still in shock and were oblivious to what was going on, but a few residents, namely Chas, Adam, Paddy and Victoria were all smiling at Aaron overcoming his fears. Chas even said to Carl: "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen", but Carl just rolled his eyes.

The police officers hesitated at first, not expecting this situation either, but they took action and broke up the kiss, seeing as it looked like it was never going to end. They pulled Aaron's arms from Jackson's next and cuffed them behind his back, and then began dragging him back towards the police car.

"Aaron!" Chas and Jackson said together with worry, and both of them, along with Adam and Paddy chased after Aaron. Only Jackson knew what was going on so the others were in a greater state of shock. The officers lowered Aaron's head under the roof, pushed him into the car and slammed the door, but the window was open so he was able to stick his head out. Jackson was first to make it to the car. He put his hands on the door, where the window should be.

"Aaron, no you cant- you cant go!", Jackson was on the verge of tears as he cried out to Aaron but the police woman interrupted him. "I'm sorry but he'll be in jail for 6 months now, if he's lucky and keeps his nose down."

Chas had now caught up with them and cried out "No, no! You can't take my Aaron away. He's my baby." But it was too late. Even Paddy and Adam didn't get to say anything, only look on. The car started to take off and the four people outside Smithy were all standing in tears.

"I LOVE YOU AARON!" Jackson shouted, hoping Aaron would hear him. Aaron stuck his head out of the car and could still make out Jackson's rugged face. He shouted back.

"I LOVE YOU TOO JACKSON!", and within seconds, the car was out of site and Aaron could neither be seen nor heard.


End file.
